Blood Sweat & Tears
by Mickyours
Summary: Jungkook sang Taipan muda itu akan membuat rencana. Dia akan menarik Jimin kembali, dia akan membuat Jimin bergantung padanya lagi, dia akan membuat Jimin kembali mencintainya. Dia akan mengurung Jimin dalam sangkar emasnya dan tidak akan pernah pernah melepaskan sosok itu. KOOKMIN/JIKOOK UKE!JIMIN NC17
1. Chapter 1

_**Boy Meets Evil - Bag 1**_

 _ **BTS Fanfiction**_

 _ **by Mickyours as Baby Micky**_

 _ **KookMin**_

 _Disclaimer : BTS - Themselves_  
 _Originals story is mine_

 _ **Genres & Warnings**_ _: Alternate Universe - Bad Language, Typo, Smoking, Alcohol, Mild Sexual Content, Implied Homophobia, Bisexual Character, Bashing Chara, Transgender,Mild Nudity & Exhibitionism, Character Development, Drama, Romance, Angst, Comedy, Friendship_.

 _._

Saat gelap menyapa angin membelai udara, nafas kian memburu ketakutan yang tertanam dalam hati, suara yang tercekat tidak dapat menolongmu di balik kegelapan. Dentingan dan aroma besi berkarat menelusup di sela-sela udara memberikan pertanda bahwa nyawa telah di ujung tombak.

Taipan besar telah murka dan perang tidak dapat dihentikan lagi. Dunia bawah tanah akan segera berduka, dan lautan darah akan menjadi sejarah baru.

Berjejer orang-orang bertahta, dari yang terendah hingga yang paling berkuasa. Di selimuti dengan ketakutan, keberanian, dendam dan ambisi. Mereka meregang nyawa untuk mempertahankan martabat, separuh mati sia-sia karena tidak bersalah.

"Selama Wu Yifan tidak menyentuh tahta milikku, aku tidak akan menginjakkan kakiku kedalam lubang itu." Taehyung menghela nafas kasar menatap Jungkook, Taipan muda paling berpengaruh di depannya. Jengah rasanya dia ingin memaksa akan tetapi sadarlah dirinya bahwa Jungkook tetaplah pada pendiriannya.  
"Katakan itu pada kakakmu Jeon, aku bahkan tidak sudi hanya untuk merengek padamu tentang hal ini. " kata Taehyung, dia lelah bahkan dia telah menanggalkan kebesarannya di depan Jungkook hanya untuk sekedar meminta pemuda itu kembali ke dalam lubang. Meskipun Taehyung tahu mengapa pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu enggan untuk kembali ke lubang, bahkan sekedar untuk melihat pun dia tidak sudi.

Jungkook menyesap wine miliknya penuh nikmat, memandang datar pada sahabat lamanya; Taehyung. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki itu mau datang jauh-jauh dari Las Vegas kembali ke Korea hanya untuk menemuinya, membahas hal yang jelas-jelas akan dia tolak mentah-mentah.  
"Kamu datang kemari hanya untuk ini? Pergilah kamu menyia-nyiakan waktu Kim."  
Taehyung memutar bola matanya lagi, dan Jungkook pun merasa jengah.  
"Jeon, kakakmu tidak akan diam saja. Dia akan membuat rencana agar bisa menyeret mu kembali ke lubang itu."

"Aku tahu." Jungkook menyahut tenang, tidaklah dia peduli pada Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Taehyung peduli dia tahu, hanya saja dia tidak ingin bersikap gegabah yang pada akhirnya akan mengacaukan segalanya.

Teringat dengan sang kakak; Jeon Yunho, si penguasa daratan Asia. Taipan paling kejam yang pernah ada itulah gelarnya, pangeran kematian sebutan miliknya. Dan Jeon Jungkook hanyalah adik kecil yang terseret dalam arus kegelapan keluarganya. Di usia muda telah menjadi Taipan yang di segani berkat kepintaran dan kelicikkannya. Dia pernah merambah dunia bawah tanah untuk membuktikan bahwa dia tidaklah berlindung di balik jubah sang kakak. Namun Jungkook memilih untuk menjadi Taipan biasa, tapi itu tidaklah semudah membalik telapak tangan. Nama besarnya akan selalu berakhir pada titik yang sama, keturunan klan paling hitam. Klan Jeon, penguasa Asia.

Orang-orang yang sama akan gentar mendengar namanya, berpikir seribu kali hanya untuk mencoba berjabat tangan. Kenyataan akan selalu menampar dan terasa menyakitkan.

"Jeon."

Jungkook kembali pada dunianya,"Aku harus pergi." dia mendesak membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau mengangguk menyetujui.  
"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." dan anggukkan Jungkook mengakhiri pertemuan itu.

.

Jimin terlalu sibuk dengan bunganya hingga tidak tahu jika cakrawala telah menguning, Mawar merah itu terlihat memikat dengan segala artinya. Jimin hanya sangat menyukai bunga karena meraka Indah, lupakan segala makna yang terkandung dalam setiap tangkainya, Jimin hanya melihat keindahan itu.

Jimin tersentak, sebuah tangan berada di bahunya, berbalik menemukan wajah tua sang paman tengah gelisah di balik senyum samarnya.  
"Ada apa paman?" lembut dan begitu perhatian itulah dia.

"Nak, Jihoon sedang sakit dia ada di Seoul."  
Jimin membeku, inilah yang paling dia hindari, sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pusat kota itu membuatnya sesak. Luka lama yang masih basah kembali terbuka.  
Dia hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, mencegah berkata tidak pada lelaki tua di depannya. Meski hatinya menjerit tidak terima tetapi logika tetaplah berperan dominan pada tubuhnya.

"Apa paman ingin pergi?" suaranya bergetar tidak bisa dia tahan, pamannya menyerit sebelum akhirnya mengerti keadaan keponakannya.  
"Maaf Jimin, aku sangat menyesal harus mengatakan ini."  
Pertanda tidak baik, Jimin tahu itu.  
"Jihoon di rumah sakit, aku tidak bisa pergi Jimin, kamu satu-satunya yang bisa menemani Jihoon sampai dia sembuh."  
Jimin ingin menolak tapi dia tidak bisa, ini hanya hal kecil dia tidaklah se-pengecut itu kan?  
"Tidak perlu khawatir, Rumah sakitnya masih jauh dari pusat kota."

Dia berharap apa yang di katakan pamannya benar.

.

Seorang pemuda berdiri tepat di depan pintu saat dia membukanya. Dengan masker hitam yang membuatnya misterius, Jungkook memerintahkan pemuda itu masuk. Menggiring jauh kedalam ruang kerjanya.  
"Bagaimana?" Jungkook bertanya, datar dengan ketenangan yang mengagumkan.

Lelaki itu meletakkan sebuah map dan Jungkook segera mengambilnya, menukarnya dengan sekantong emas dan uang. Lelaki itu undur diri dari hadapannya.

Lembar demi lembar telah Jungkook baca, dia puas dengan hasil kerja anak buahnya. Map itu berisi data seseorang.

Park Jimin, orang yang pernah Jungkook buang. Orang yang meninggalkan Jungkook dengan segala Cinta Kasihnya. Orang yang telah Jungkook hancurkan masa depannya.  
Dan lucunya sekarang Jungkook malah begitu menginginkan pemuda itu untuk berada disisinya.

Jungkook tidaklah senaif itu menyadari bahwa Jimin akan kembali hanya dengan Kata maaf, Jimin-nya tidaklah sepolos itu untuk memberikan Jungkook kesempatan kedua. Jimin tidaklah semuda itu membuka pintu hatinya untuk bajingan macam Jungkook. Jimin-nya bukan sosok naif yang bisa di bodohi dengan janji.  
Jimin-nya yang rapuh telah membuat Jungkook kehilangan kewarasannya.

Jadi, ketika dia mengetahui bahwa dia begitu menyesal atas kesalahannya dan ketika dia menyadari Jimin begitu berarti untuknya, Jungkook dengan segala kelicikannya telah membuat rencana. Dia akan menarik Jimin kembali, dia akan membuat Jimin bergantung padanya lagi, dia akan membuat Jimin kembali mencintainya. Dia akan mengurung Jimin dalam sangkar emasnya dan tidak akan pernah Jungkook lepaskan lagi

Tidak akan pernah.

Bahkan sekalipun mereka harus hidup dalam kebohongan dan Cinta yang semu.

Jungkook akan tetap mempertahankan Jimin sekalipun dia harus membunuh Jimin-nya.  
"Kamu akan kembali padaku sayang."

Jungkook akan menarik Jimin kedunianya yang kelam.

.  
Jimin baru saja datang dari ruang dokter yang merawat Jihoon, pemberitahuan mengenai penyakit yang diderita sang sepupu. Tidak terlalu serius hingga Jimin patut mengerutkan kening seperti itu. Gelisah-tidak nyaman, pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu menggerang. Bersandar pada finding putih rumah sakit, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang mulai lelah. Dia berada di Seoul sekarang, lebih tepatnya di pinggiran pusat kota itu sendiri. Mungkin keberadaan dirinya cukup jauh dari pusat kota tapi faktanya dia tetap merasa gelisah.

Satu yang Jimin harapkan, dia tidak bertemu dengan orang-orang di masa lalunya. Jimin belum siap membuka lembaran usang itu, terlalu sesak dan begitu menyakitkan.

"Oh Jimin." Menoleh, Jihoon melambai kecil kearahnya dan Jimin hanya membalas tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya kamu berada disini. Jimin kamu harus kembali, aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh-" Jimin menghentikan Jihoon sebelum pemuda mungil itu berbicara lebih jauh lagi.

"Kamu mengusirku?" Jimin berusaha mengelak, Jihoon yakin itu. Jihoon melenguh karena dia merasa gugup. Berpikir harus dari mana dia memulai cerita, ini penting untuk Jimin tapi dia tidaklah pandai untuk berbicara agar Jimin mengerti maksudnya.

"Ada yang sakit?" Jimin panik sebab Jihoon terlihat kesakitan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jim."

"O-oke."

Keheningan mencekik, canggung sebab mereka tidaklah terlalu dekat sejak berpisah 6 tahun yang lalu. Jihoon hanya bingung bagaimana cara agar Jimin dan dirinya bisa berbincang lebar tanpa lelah. Dan Jimin sendiri terlalu takut untuk memulai, selama 6 tahun terakhir perangainya telah berubah.

"Jim, 'orang itu' mencarimu."  
Jihoon memandang takut pada Jimin, bisa dia lihat tubuh itu menegang.

Jimin merasa sesak nafas untuk sesaat jadi dia berinisiatif untuk menghirup udara segar di luar. Cara lain untuk menghindari pembicaraan itu. Jimin tidak siap, itulah jawabannya.

"Jimin kamu harus pergi, Seokjin bilang bahwa Taehyung juga telah kembali. Mereka akan terus memburumu Jimin. Bahkan 'Orang itu' mengirim mata-mata untuk mencari informasi dirimu.

Jimin, pergilah sebelum semuanya terlambat."

 **Tbc?**

 **Apakah ini Bagus? Oh semoga kalian menyukainya :))**

 **RnR please :))  
**

 **#Slowupdate wkwk  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boy Meets Evil – Bag 2**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

by Mickyours as Baby Micky

 **KookMin**

 _ **Disclaimer : BTS - Themselves**_  
 _ **Originals story is mine**_

 **Genres & Warnings** : _Alternate Universe - Bad Language, Typo, Smoking, Alcohol, Mild Sexual Content, Implied Homophobia, Bisexual Character, Bashing Chara, Transgender,Mild Nudity & Exhibitionism, Character Development, Drama, Romance, Angst, Comedy, Friendship._

.  
.

Ketika sisi gelap hati menguasai pikiran, membalikan akal sehat perubahan setiap hal menjadi samar-samar hingga keputus asaan membuat tergelincir dalam ke gelapan.

Dunia akan berputar sebab itu tidaklah dapat lari dari kenyataan. Waktu akan selalu berjalan dengan roda tajamnya, dan ketika perubahan tiba patutlah untuk merasa gelisah. Ketika hati bertanya-tanya manakah jalan yang di ambil, hitam ataukah putih.

Berlari menuju cahaya yang terasa jauh hingga jenuh. Tetap pada tempatnya, kembali pada labirin tak berujung di kegelapan sebab di tarik rasa bersalah.

Luka hati dapatlah sembuh oleh waktu, Luka batin hanya dapat sembuh oleh keinginan sendiri.

keputusan tercipta dan garis takdir yang baru akan terlukis di langit dunia.

Jimin tergugu saat orang itu menatapnya, lembut, tajam dan sarat akan ambisi kuat. Masih bergeming di balik kaca-kaca transparan, ingin berlari tapi kaki tidak dapat melangkah. Meremas lengan bajunya berusaha menguatkan diri, menampik sebisa mungkin kenyataan yang menamparnya.

Kristal bening itu pada akhirnya turun, Jimin tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa dia berlari. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang bergeming di pelataran rumah sakit.

Jimin menyesal, seharusnya dia pergi seperti permintaan Jihoon. Tapi berlagak kuat bahwa dia mampu menghadapi semuanya, omong kosong. Apakah dia kembali menjadi orang bodoh sekarang? Pertanyaan yang mengusik relung hatinya.

Andaikan semuanya tidak seburuk kenyataan yang ada, pastilah Jimin tidak akan bertingkah seperti pencundang. Melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Apalah dia tidak mampu membendung semua perasaan sakit itu.

Andaikan Jungkook tidak datang padanya, menawarkan segala cinta kasih dan janji akan ikatan suci.

Andaikan dia tidak menerima dengan naifnya semua tawaran itu.

Madu dengan racun yang tak terlihat itu.

Atau andai saja Jungkook tidak mengkhianatinya.

Semua rasa sakit itu tidak akan membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Sekali lagi Jungkook merasa di pecundangi dirinya sendiri. Ketakutan dan rasa bersalahnya tidak dapat membawanya berlari mengejar Jimin-nya. Jungkook kembali ragu sebab melihat mata indah Jimin telah meredup sinarnya. Bola mata itu membuat Jungkook teriris, nenyesakkan dan membuatnya terasa terdorong kebelakang.

Mata Jimin yang penuh dengan goresan luka.

Jungkook memaki diri sendiri, dia si brengsek ulung yang tidak tahu malu. Dia sadar telah melukai pujaan hatinya tapi tetap ingin berada di sisinya. Jungkook telah menjadi bajingan ulung. Namun dia jugalah pengecut paling rendah sebab takut untuk meminta maaf.

Jungkook apakah kau akan tetap menjadi orang yang menyedihkan?

Jungkook kembali dengan sisi kelamnya, penuh ambisi dan ketidak puasan yang berarti kekacauan. Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi, melepaskan Jimin untuk sementara. Dia akan menjalankan rencannya, jaring untuk perangkap.

Jimin kembali keruangan Jihoon dan menemukan pemuda mungil itu tidak ada di tempatnya. Selang infus masih menggantung namun bercak darah menjadi fokus utama Jimin. Oh tidak, Jimin merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Memeriksa pada beberapa bilik namun hasilnya nihil.

Jimin menangis, berlari tergesa di lorong rumah sakit. Berhenti begitu menyadari bahwa suasana rumah sakit begitu sepi seperti tidak berpenghuni.

'Apalagi ini.' Batinya kalut.

"Jihoon!" Jimin berteriak namun hanya gema yang dapat dia dengar.

"Tidak, Jihoon!"

Nol besar, kosong.

Jimin berlari kesana kemari, dia ketakutan, bingung dan cemas. Hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh sebab kakinya tergelincir di anak tangga.

pandangan menjadi gelap dan kesadaran tidak dapat dipertahankan lagi.

.

Dia Jeon Yunho, menatap selembar kertas dengan matanya yang kelam,"Jadi, siapa dia?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar untuk orang di depannya.

"Park Jimin, mantan kekasih adikmu."

Alis yang menukik tajam itu terangkat menjadi pertanda kebingungan. Sedetik kemudian pecahlah tawa dari mulut sang pangeran, mengolok, menggelitik udara.

"Oh jadi adikku sekarang tengah bermain telenovela? Mengejar mantan kekasihnya sebab dia telah melakukan kesalahan?"  
Tawa yang dibsertai olokkan itu mengudara memecah keheningan.

Changmin mendengus halus. Tersenyum dalam hati melihat tingkah atasannya yang diluar kebiasaan. Ataukah itu memang sifat asli dari sang pangeran kegelapan sendiri? Sebab waktu yang selama ini dia jalani untuk mengabdi pada sang pangeran tidaklah sekalipun sosok rupawan itu bertingkah layaknya orang normal.

Sosok itu terlalu serius, kaku namun dengan wibawa yang mengagumkan. Jangan lupakan bagaimana kejam perilakunya saat membersihkan tikus tikus itu. Sejauh yang Changmin tahu hanyalah segelintir sifat Yunho yang begitu misterius.

Mengolok bermasud bermain-main, Yunho hanya merasa lucu pada adiknya yang di kenal dengan harga diri setinggi langit. Sedikit malu karena mengetahui adiknya menjadi pengecut rendah. Lalu sebagai seorang kakak, lantas apa yang dapat Yunho lakukan?

Meskipun terbesit di hatinya untuk ikut campur namun tetaplah dia menghargai hak adiknya akan hal-hal bersifat pribadi. Apapun alasannya selama Jungkook tidak meminta secara langsung pada Yunho maka dia tidak akan menyentuh segala hal yang menyangkut Jungkook. Akan tetapi ada beberapa hal yang menjadi pengecualian dengan sebab tertentu.

Ambilah contoh mengenai keinginannya untuk menyeret Jungkook kembali pada lubang; Dunia bawah tanah. Alasan yang mendasari hal tersebut tidaklah luput dari tugas yang memang seharusnya diemban oleh Jungkook sebagai seorang adik dan keturunan langsung Klan Jeon. Adat yang tidak bisa di buang begitu saja karena telah menjadi hal turun-temurun sejak Klan tersebut berkembang.

Ibarat Yunho adalah Raja maka Jungkook adalah Putra Mahkota. Yunho hanya mencoba untuk tidak memaksa Jungkook. Setidaknya sampai kesabarannya masih tertanam apik di dalam hati.

"Adikmu berusaha menarik pemuda itu kembali. Bahkan Taehyung kembali hanya untuk membantu Jungkook mendapatkan Jimin."

"Begitukah?" Yunho merasa hal tersebut cukup menarik. Berpikir apa yang membuat seorang Park Jimin berhasil menarik seluruh atensi Jungkook. Sebagai manusia naluri akan rasa ingin tahu yang besar membuat Yunho bertanya,"Apa yang menyebabkan mereka berpisah?" Benar, hal tersebut sejak Junsu mengatakan bahwa Jimin hanyalah mantan Jungkook menguarkan tanda tanya.

Junsu menggeleng,"Mereka bungkam." Jawaban yang membuat Yunho menghela nafas.  
"Jadi hubungan mereka serumit itu?"

"Kabar yang berdesus menyatakan bahwa Jimin yang mengkhianati Jungkook. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan jika Jimin hanya memanfaatkan Jungkook." Ujar Junsu.

"Hanya kabar angin."

"Terlalu kekanak-kanakkan, aku menjadi tertarik, apakah hidup adikku begitu dramatis. Huh?" Sarkastik, Yunho merasa begitu konyol. Realita yang dihadapi adiknya terdengar memuakkan.

"Ibaratkan saja kisah Cinta mereka seperti dongeng, dengan ending yang mengharu biru."

"Menjijikkan."

Karena akhirnya Yunho akan tetap mengolok Jungkook. Cara lain dari mengekspresikan seluruh perhatian pada sang adik.

.  
Kelopak itu terbuka, menyambut malu malu cahaya sekitar. Rintihan pelan bersumber dari makhluk Tuhan yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur, berusaha bangun namun tubuh terasa remuk membuatnya kembali terjatuh.

'Oh Tuhan' Jimin membatin miris rasa ingin menangis. Entah ada di mana dirinya sekarang, ruangan asing itu membuatnya panik. Terus mencoba bangun mendapati hasil yang nihil, percuma sebab kondisinya yang cukup buruk.

Bertanya-tanya jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Rasa cemas yang sejak awal melekat pada kalbunya mengusik, resah hatinya tidak berhenti.

"Jimin, kamu sudah bangun?" Jimin tidak tahu siapa gerangan sosok yang melangkah ke arahnya saat ini tapi suara itu tidak dapat berdusta karena terselip nada khawatir didalamnya. Ketidak asingan suara tersebut di telinganya, mengurangi rasa gelisah itu. Jimin tidak dapat membuka matanya sebab kepada berdenyut rasa menusuk.

"Akh." Sosok itu panik, membawa Jimin kedalam dekapannya. Sedetik kemudian dia berseru,"Namjoon!"

"Namjoon tolong!"

Dan Jimin hanya bisa menahan nafas begitu nama tersebut terucap dari sosok yang mendekapnya. Ingatannya berbalik pada waktu yang telah lampau. Namjoon, Jungkook, Yoongi, Taehyung, Hoseok, dan SeokJin merakalah _Bulletproof Boy Scout_.

 _Bulletproof Boy Scout_ , Jimin gentar, sebagaimana melambungnya kelompok tersebut sejajar dengan gengster kelas atas. Di masuki anggota dari kalangan tertentu yang eksistensinya tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi. Tempat di mana Jimin pernah berlindung, menjadi bagian kelompok tersebut.

Kesadaran mengambil alih dan semuanya nampak lebih jelas.  
Namjoon yang tengah berdiri di sisi tempat tidur dan sosok yang sempat merengkuhnya tadi; Seokjin tersenyum menenangkan di sampingnya. Membelalak begitu Jihoon muncul dari balik daun pintu, diatas kursi roda yang di dorong seorang pemuda entah siapa.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi." atensi Jimin tertarik pada Namjoon kemudian berkeliling menatap kesegala arah.

"Mengapa aku bisa berada disini?" berusaha setenang mungkin dia berucap menghindari kecurigaan.  
Tetapi senyap yang menjawab pertanyaan itu membuatnya kembali cemas.  
Apakah Jungkook yang meminta Namjoon untuk menculiknya? Sebuah pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"J-Jim." lamat-lamat Jihoon bersuara. Mendekat di bantu sosok di belakangnya. Meraih jemari Jimin mencoba memberi tahu sesuatu dengan tatapan. Jimin tidak mengerti namun dia tetap mencoba tenang, patutlah dia waspada. Namjoon dan Seokjin mempunyai hubungan persahabatan dengan Jungkook mereka pastilah memiliki rasa Setia kawan nan kuat. Asumsinya adalah Jungkook yang mungkin saja meminta kawannya ini untuk ikut mengacaukan hidupnya.

Kemudian semua kebingungan itu kembali pada satu titik buta, gelap dan tidak terlihat. Cobalah meraba, menerka-nerka apa yang nampak di depan, apa yang dapat dia rasakan. Ujung-ujung ingatan itu meruncing menusuk memaksa untuk masuk. Kembali pada kenyataan yang akan terus menampar, mencoba menyadarkan bahwa sudah saatnya kebenaran untuk berdiri, lewati duri-duri hingga dinding terjal tak berkesudahan. Jelaslah itu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan kebahagian atas dasar kebohongan.

"Apa mau kalian sebenarnya?" terus menekan emosinya, Jihoon menggenggam tangan Jimin semakin kuat. Sementara orang-orang itu masih membisu. Tidakkah tahu bahwa Jimin tengah tertekan dengan segala tindak tanduk mereka.

Jemari itu menyusuri helaian surai Jimin, kemudian mengikis jarak diantara keduanya. Sekali lagi Seokjin mendekapnya menyalurkan kehangatan-menenangkan. Berontak, meski sia-sia. Jimin menangis dalam diam.

"Setelah enam tahun mengapa kalian mengganggu hidupku lagi?  
... Tidakkah puas dengan apa yang kalian perbuat dahulu? ... Pikirmu akan dengan lapang dada melupakan perbuatan kalian hah!"  
Akhirnya emosi itu memuncak, keluar dan meledak. Mata itu sarat akan luka.

"Tidak... Hentikan Jimin!" Percuma Jihoon tidak dapat berbuat apapun.

Jari-jari Jimin merambat, membalut wajah Seokjin, menatap nyalang mata itu penuh dengan emosi,"Kenapa tidak kalian bunuh saja aku! Pikirmu senang menghancurkan hidup orang lain hah?!" Dan beningnya kristal Jimin cukup membuat Seokjin ikut menangis. Rasa bersalah itu kembali menyapanya, seolah tersenyum menghakimi perbuatan tidak manusiawi yang pernah mereka lakukan di masa lalu.

"Aku menanggung malu seumur hidup... kau tahu?!"

"Hentikan Jimin, hentikan." Jihoon berusaha namun Jimin menolak untuk mendengarkan. Tawa itu meluncur, menohok hati. Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya, menahan untuk tidak berbalik seperti pengecut sebab tidak mampu melihat Jimin. Dalam hatinya bersumpah untuk menebus kesalahan-dosanya pada Jimin di masa lalu.

"Mengapa harus aku?" entah pada siapa pertanyaan itu di lempar, pada Tuhan kah? Seokjin kah atau bahkan Jungkook. Bola mata itu bergulir nampak kosong.

Mereka putuskan untuk meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri. Jihoon yang meminta untuk tidak mengusik Jimin lebih jauh lagi, menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi tidaklah semenyenangkan mimpi. Jimin dapat membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sesuatu yang dia dapatkan dari trauma berkepanjangan. Jihoon bahkan pernah mendapati Jimin secara sengaja melukai tubuhnya, seolah sosok itu adalah masokis. Puncaknya adalah Jimin yang menolak untuk bernafas dan perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Setalah mendengarkan penjelasan Jihoon dan Seokjin, Jimin merasa bimbang. Jimin berdoa dalam diam, meminta yang terbaik untuk semua jalan yang akan di tempuhnya saat ini hingga nanti.

Jika waktu membawa perubahan maka Jimin berharap bahwasanya Seokjin maupun Namjoon dapatlah dia percaya.  
Segarnya ingat kembali pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, Seokjin menemuinya lagi. Berusaha memberitahu segalanya.

 _Derap langkah itu menggema menyisihkan kesunyian, Jimin bergeming masih menatap keluar lewat jendela yang terbuka. Seokjin, lelaki itu menghampirinya, menutup jendela itu sebab di luar tengah hujan lebat. Seokjin mencoba meraih kemeja putih yang basah karena tempias hujan. Melepaskan tanpa perlawanan, tubuh Jimin dingin dengan kulit pucat. Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya, sosok di depannya itu masih bernafas namun pikiran sang pemilik entah melayang kemana._

 _Tubuh Jimin yang mulai kurus itu dibalut dengan jubah berbulu. "Mengapa kamu harus peduli?" Jimin bersuara namun tatapannya kosong sehingga Seokjin tak dapat membaca maksudnya_.  
Berlututlah Seokjin, memandang wajah Jimin penuh sesal."Jimin, ijinkan aku untuk menebus dosaku. Ijinkan aku memperbaiki apa yang telah aku rusak." telihatlah Seokjin bersungguh-sungguh.

"Hati manusia ibarat kaca bening, apabila ternoda dapatlah di bersihkan sedangkan kepercayaan ibarat kertas, sekali dia kusut tidaklah dapat kembali sempurna."  
Jimin menyahut. Menatap dalam manik kelam milik Seokjin. Terhenyak, terasa pilu. Menutup mata agar tenang sejenak.

"Jimin, dalam hatiku aku bersumpah agar dapat maaf darimu. Hanya kau sebab hatiku terus ketakutan sepanjang malam. Katakan apa yang bisa ku perbuat barang sekedar meringankan beban walau sedikit."  
Seokjin bersujud dengan tangis yang menyayat. Jimin terkatup rapat meski air matanya tak dapat berdusta.

"Air yang jatuh tidak dapat kembali ke atas, jadi jangan pernah tarik perkataanmu sebab aku memberimu kepercayaanku, Seokjin."

Pelukan itu terasa erat, mengikat kembali tali yang pernah putus. Senyum terlukis diwajah itu, memberi kekuatan untuk Seokjin agar bersungguh-sungguh pada tekadnya.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan maksud kalian? Mengapa kamu dan Namjoon membawaku kemari?"

"Jungkook yang meminta kami-"

Belum terselesaikan kalimat tersebut karena Jimin memotong,"Mengapa?" sarat akan ketakutan. Jimin kembali gelisah. Seokjin tersenyum kecil, Ingat untuk tidak memotong perkataan ku." tukasnya.

"Kakaknya Yunho sedang gencar memaksa Jungkook untuk kembali ke lubang tetapi Jungkook menolak. Sebab saat ini yang diinginkannya hanya kau, Jimin. Sama sepertiku, dia butuh pengampunanmu."

"Tapi aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit." katanya.

"Kapan?"

"Kemarin, dia hanya menatapku tidak lebih. Jika benar perkataanmu maka harusnya dia datang padaku saat itu juga." Jimin menjelaskan, Seokjin menyerit tidak mengerti.

"Jimin, aku tidak tahu pasti mengapa Jungkook melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi percaya padaku, bahwasanya dia memintaku menjagamu dari kakaknya, karena itulah kamu ada disini, rumahku. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, Yunho tengah memaksa Jungkook untuk memegang alih kelompok bawah tanah, namun karena Jungkook menolak dengan kau sebagai alasannya, tentu Yunho akan mengincarmu."

"Atas dasar apa?" Jimin mendesis. Masalah macam apa lagi yang menghampirinya.

Seokjin menarik nafas, sedikit gugup."Karena Jungkook ingin kamu kembali. Dia ingin kamu sebagai pengantinnya Jimin."

Membeku, dia tidak ingin percaya. Sejauh itukah keinginan Jungkook? Mengapa terdengar egois? Apakah Jungkook tidak memperhatikan perasaan Jimin? Luka itu belum sembuh, dan kenyataan ini membuatnya semakin sakit.

.

.  
Tbc

: _)) RnR please_  
 _Maafkan jika banyak typo ya :'_

 _Dan meskipun terlambat saya mau ngucapin_  
 _ **"Congratulations! Omg BTS won**_ Artist of The Year - Daesang Award at Mnet Asian Music Awards 2016." _

 _They were crying omg_

 _And when Namjoon said;_ _ **"Army's all over the world, let's fly with our beautiful wings in 2017 as well. BTS loves Army's as Always."**_

Terharu banget saya, Namjoon bahkan ngomong itu tersendat-sendat. Bang Yoongi ya Tuhan saya fokus banget ke dia, ngeliat dia nangis terharu gitu jadi ikutan nangis juga :' Jungkook, Seokjin omg Taehyung bahkan nahan tangis dia, waktu mereka pelukan itu juga ya ampun

Dan

intinya mari kita berjuang lagi lebih keras lagi buat uri bangtan :' dan saya rasa tahun ini BTS lagi penuh keberuntungan. Lepas dari segala fanwar yang lagi marak-maraknya, tolong agar lebih dewasa sedikit dalam menjalani dunia fangirl/fanboy. Dan ingat juga dunia itu berputar, ada saatnya kita di atas ada saatnya pula kita di bawah :)) yang terpenting adalah kita selalu berjuang sama-sama. Usaha dan kerja keras nggak akan membohongi hasil :'

See u~next chap~ :'*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Boy meets Evil - Bag 3**_

 _Disclaimer : BTS - Themselves_  
 _Originals story is mine_

 _ **Genres & Warnings**_ _: Alternate Universe - Bad Language, Typo, Smoking, Alcohol, Mild Sexual Content, Implied Homophobia, Bisexual Character, Bashing Chara, Transgender,Mild Nudity & Exhibitionism, Character Development, Drama, Romance, Angst, Comedy, Friendship_

Adakalanya manusia menyadari betapa rusaknya dunia ini, seberapa busuk orang-orang yang berjalan, melintasi setiap jengkal tanah dengan hati penuh dosanya. Adakalanya manusia menyadari dunia tidaklah seindah yang terlihat, dimana ada cahaya maka adapula kegelapan.

Saat tiba di mana titik balik akan menghempaskan seluruh eksistensi, mereka yang berdiri akan terjatuh dan sebaliknya, mereka yang terjatuh akan berdiri.

Sebagaimana hati manusia, saat hati yang ternoda akan kembali bersih dan hati yang bersih akan ternoda. Dunia berputar pada porosnya, waktu akan mengubah segalanya.

Tidak dapat dia hitung berapa lama dia mendekam dalam bangunan mewah itu, selama yang dia ingat sekitar dua bulan lebih entahlah dia tidak yakin. Dan selama itu pula dia hidup dengan hati yang berkecamuk.

Sejauh ini tidaklah dia dapati pertanda sosok Jungkook akan menemuinya seperti yang Seokjin katakan. Bahkan Taehyung, Hoseok ataupun Yoongi. Jimin tidak tahu haruskah dia bersyukur ataukah dia harus cemas?

Juga tentang Yunho yang menginginkan dirinya semakin tersebar, begitulah yang dikatakan Jihoon padanya. Secara sengaja sang Pangeran menyebar luaskan berita itu agar Jungkook segera menaiki tahta sesungguhnya. Jimin tidak tahu siapakah yang harus dia kutuk karena telah menyeret dirinya dalam masalah rumit ini. Seokjin senantiasa menemaninya, lalu Namjoon tidak terlalu sering dikarenakan kesibukkannya sebagai pengusaha.

Selama waktu yang berlangsung tersebut Jimin manfaatkan untuk merenungkan segalanya, permasalahan hingga perang bantin yang begitu menyiksa.

Lamat-lamat seluruh ingatan masa lalunya menguar kepermukaan. Menggantung seluruh keyakinan Jimin, dia terus meragu pada setiap keputusannya. Namun titik pusat pikirannya akan berujung pada Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda yang mulai kembali mengusik kehidupannya, menarik atensinya dan membuat Jimin seakan buta.

Saat Jungkook menyapanya lewat mimpi maupun khayalan, maka bayangan kejadian-kejadian lampau itu ikut serta untuk memberikan Jimin sebuah kesakitan.

Menyendu raut wajahnya, Jimin meratap dalam dalam diam. Khayalan berhembus layaknya angin, singgah pada sesuatu yang membuat Jimin terhenyak. Rindu yang mendarah daging itu semakin menyesakkan manakala hatinya ingat jauh disana masih ada keluarganya yang entah apa kabarnya. Hampir satu windu lamanya dia tidak pulang, terlalu malu sebab dia merasa hina.

Sekelebat bayangan melintas membawanya pada kenangan, dulu dia begitu bahagia, orangtua yang begitu dia banggakan, kakak laki-laki yang begitu dia sayangi.

"Siapa?" Jimin terjatuh begitu sesuatu yang berat mengantamnya, meringis. Jimin terpekik, membelalak matanya,"Siapa yang tengah kamu pikirkan?" Desisan tajam penuh emosi itu membuat Jimin tergugu. Suara serak yang khas dengan aroma maskulin yang menyeruak, Jimin hafal diluar kepala siapa gerangan pemiliknya, satu yaitu Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku beratanya padamu sayang." kata penuh tekanan, Jimin menelan ludah gugup. Jantung terasa diremas hingga dia merasa sesak nafas. Bayangan itu kembali muncul, bergetar tubuhnya. Membuat Jungkook melunakkan raut wajahnya.  
Mengelus wajah cantik itu dengan lembut, tatapannya mendama penuh sarat kerinduan.

"Jimin." panggilan itu membuatnya semakin bergetar. Jemarinya menggapai tangan hangat yang membalut wajahnya.

"T-tolong menyingkir." pintanya lirih. Namun Jungkook bergeming, seakan menulikan pendengarannya.  
Jungkook semakin menjadi, satu tangannya berhasil menjerat Jimin dalam rengkuhannya satu lagi dia gunakan menelusuri kepala Jimin. Mata, hidung, telinga, rambut berahkir pada bibir menggoda itu. Merah muda dan mengkilap jelas begitu menggairahkan. Jungkook membawa wajahnya mendekat dan Jimin menahan nafas begitu hembusan dengan aroma maskulin itu menerpa wajahnya,"Aku merindukanmu." berbisik.

Bahkan tak sempat untuk berucap, bibirnya telah terkunci oleh bibir yang lain. Jungkook menyesapnya dengan nikmat menyalurkan segala perasaannya. Tidak lembut namun juga tidak kasar, Jimin tidak membalas namun membiarkan Jungkook mengecap manis bibirnya.

Pikirannya kosong melayang entah kemana, tersisa raga yang hampa. Ketika ciuman itu mendalam menyebabkan sesak nafas. Jimin kembali pada alam sadarnya. Memberontak-mendorong tubuh tegap itu menjauh. Namun tubuh kecilnya tidaklah sepadan dengan beban didepannya hingga perlawanan itu sia-sia.

"Hhahh.. Engh.." Jimin melenguh kala lidah itu menggelitik langit-langit. Saat Jemari itu menyusup diantara leher dan rambutnya. Jimin merasa gila begitu pula Jungkook. Hasrat yang terpendam lama itupun akhirnya menyeruak. Jungkook memperhatikan setiap ekspresi Jimin, tidak ingin kehilangan sedikit pun detik-detik menggairahkan ini.

Hanya ada mereka di tempat luas ini, padang rumput di belakang istana milik Seokjin. Jimin hampir saja pingsan jika saja Jungkook tidak melepaskan tautan bibir itu dan menggigit lehernya."Akh.." dia memekik membuat Jungkook tersenyum dalam hati.

Meraup oksigen rakus untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Terengah-engah, wajahnya memerah. Jungkook menikmati Setiap sikap Jimin, ibu jarinya menyapu tetesan air yang melewati bibir penuh itu. Jimin memejamkan mata, merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri karena begitu lemah. Tidak mampu melawan pada bajingan didepannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya saat dirasa air mata mulai menurun, menggigit bibir agar isakkan itu tak lolos. Tidak, jangan menangis. Dia akan merasa menang jika kau melakukannya Jimin, dia membatin miris.

"Kau... Brengsek!" Jimin memaki, kepalan tangan itu masih tersembunyi di balik tubuhnya. Ingin dia menghajar Jungkook namun kekuatan mereka tidaklah sepadan. Jungkook tidak bisa dilawan dengan kekerasan sebab lelaki itu akan selalu unggul.

Jungkook tersenyum miring, menarik lengan Jimin hingga terjatuh dipangkuannya. Menyatukan kening mereka membuat jarak setipis mungkin.  
"Kau sudah mengetahuinya dari dulu." katanya tenang.

Marah, Jimin muak."Aku bukan pelacur yang bisa kamu permainkan Jungkook. Pikirmu aku akan luluh dengan sikapmu? Jungkook, meski aku diam bukan berarti aku menerima segalanya." suara itu terdengar ganjil ditelinga Jungkook. Ditatapnya mata itu, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat tenang meski hatinya mulai gelisah.

"Jungkook, dulu mungkin kamu bisa menginjak harga diriku. Tapi sekarang aku bukan Jimin-mu yang bisa kamu rendahkan sesuka hati-"  
Jimin mendongak menghalau air mata yang kian deras menuruni wajahnya. Bergetar bibirnya, sesak yang tidak terbendung lagi.

"Bukan maksudku menrendahkanmu atau bakan menginjak harga dirimu, bukan seperti itu." dengan kelembutan Jungkook merengkuh tubuh itu, memeluknya dengan hangat, membelainya hati-hati sebab takut sosok didepannya akan hancur. Jimin ibarat cermin yang retak, dapat hancur kapan saja karena sedikit sentuhan.

 _Kita menapaki bumi yang sama lantas mengapa kita harus saling menjauh? Mengapa kita harus saling menggoreskan luka diatas rasa yang sama? Mengapa kita tidak pernah usai dengan ketamakkan hati? Haruskah kita berakhir membisu dalam kesendirian, terbenam bersama penyesalan di lubang pemakaman._

Jimin melepaskan pelukan itu, menatap wajah Jungkook sendu.  
"Tidak semudah itu menghapus luka Jungkook."suaranya melunak.  
"Aku mungkin bisa saja menerimamu sebagai kawan namun untuk menjalani hubungan lagi..-"  
Jimin menarik nafasnya dalam,"aku tidak bisa." dia melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Jungkook.

Ketika tubuh itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Jungkook tersenyum licik. Langkah pertamanya berjalan dengan mulus. Ingatlah bahwasanya Jungkook bukanlah sosok yang baik hati. Dia tidak akan suka rela melepaskan Jimin begitu saja, seperti janji yang terucap dulu. Dia akan menarik Jimin kembali.

Jimin bersandar pada daun pintu, tubuhnya merosot. Memeluk kedua kakinya.

Adakah sesalmu padaku Jungkook? Maafmu bahkan tak terucap, mengapa kamu menarikku saat aku sudah mampu berdiri tanpamu sebagai penopangku?

Hati ini tidaklah utuh, bagian mana yang ingin kamu hancurkan lagi?

Tubuh itu terpaku dengan pandangan kosong. Jiwanya seakan bersembunyi meninggalkan kenyataan. Potongan-potongan kenangan dimasa lampau bergantung pada pikirannya.

Jimin lupa bagaimana mereka bisa berjumpa, manakala hubungan mereka berawal Jimin sudah hilangkan dari hatinya. Ataukah hari-hari yang terasa begitu sejuk penuh dengan romantisme yang pernah mereka lalui, juga sudah Jimin musnahkan.

Jungkook-nya tidak pernah lagi menjumpainya, tidak pernah lagi memberi perhatian, tidak lagi mengucap Cinta bahkan sekedar basa-basi. Jungkook-nya yang hangat telah membeku, dingin nampak tak dapat disentuh.

Jimin baik-baik saja saat Jungkook bertindak kasar, dia baik-baik saja saat Jungkook tidak lagi memebelanya kala dia menjadi bahan olokkan dan sasaran kekerasan fisik oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab.

Jimin juga baik-baik saja saat Jungkook mulai bermain dibelakangnya. Baik-baik saja saat Jungkook lupa hari jadi mereka dan memilih bersenang-senang dengan lelaki lain. Jimin berusaha berlapang dada sebab Cinta telah membutakan segalanya, sebab dia masih terlalu takut menerima kenyataan.

Atau bagaimana teman-teman Jungkook berusaha melecehkannya, Jimin pun masih diam berharap Jungkook akan sadar dan berbalik lagi kearahnya.

Jimin terima segala cancian itu. Jimin masih bertahan.

Jimin terima segala pandangan menjijikan itu. Jimin masih kuat.

Namun Jimin bukanlah malaikat. Jimin hanya pemuda biasa yang sudah terlalu lelah menanggung rasa sakit.

Puncak dimana akhirnya Jimin memutuskan menyerah dan saat itu juga Jungkook menghancurkan hidup Jimin. Menghancurkan segala kepercayaan, Cinta, harga diri dan hatinya.

Jungkook menyerahkannya pada para bajingan itu, ketika tangan-tangan terkutuk itu menjamahnya Jungkook hanya bergeming dan Jimin tak dapat melakukan perlawanan. Jimin merasa menjadi manusia paling hina dimuka bumi. Jimin hanya bisa berdoa agar seseorang menolongnya, agar seseorang segera menariknya dari tempat terkutuk itu. Jungkook berbalik saat Jimin meneriakkan namanya, meminta tolong namun Jungkook tak peduli!

Saat Jimin mulai kehilangan kesadaran, seseorang menghentikan tindakan pelecahan itu. Seorang pemuda yang Jimin sangat kenal siapa orang itu. Malaikat yang selalu menolong Jimin, malaikat tanpa sayap yang selalu ada di sisi Jimin; Taemin. Pemuda itu bahkan rela mengotori tangannya untuk menolong Jimin dari para bajingan itu.

Akhirnya sayap patah itu membusuk dalam gelap bersama rasa sakit itu dia hidup menderita.

Bukannya tidak terluka. Hanya saja dia merasa tak pantas bahkan sekedar untuk menangis sebab dirinya tahu diri. Luka orang itu jauhlah lebih menyakitkan dari luka miliknya.

Sebab dia tahu, ada banyak luka di hati Jimin dari yang mampu dia lihat. Ada banyak tangis di hati Jimin dari yang sanggup dia dengar. Ada banyak ketakutan yang Jimin sembunyikan dari balik keteguhan kekasihnya itu.

Pantaskah dia menangis? Pantaskah Jungkook merasa tersakiti? Selama Jimin pergi darinya, selama itu Jungkook bertahan hidup dengan sesal tiada henti, dengan segala dosa itu Jungkook bertekad mendapatkan pengampunan Jimin.

Apapun jalan yang harus dia lalui Jungkook akan tetap dengan pendiriannya. Jungkook ingin Jiminnya kembali. Adakah dia peduli bahwasanya dia sangat tidak tahu diri? Jungkook tahu namun ditutupnya kedua mata sebab dia ingin egois sekali lagi. Hanya untuk seorang Park Jimin.

Simfoni Mozart menyambutnya dari balik pintu besar itu. Jungkook melangkah dengan percaya diri, melintas lautan manusia yang memenuhi ballroom itu. Berdiri pilar-pilar tinggi berhias giok, jajaran lukisan berbagai jaman tertata apik pada dinding, kristal-kristal bergantung pada langit-langit. Elegan khas seorang Raja.

Yunho tersenyum bangga, memeluk sang adik sekilas sebelum menepuk bahu tegap Jungkook."Mengapa tidak kamu bawa calon pengantinmu Jungkook?" Dia berkelakar. Jungkook mendengus halus, memilih untuk tidak membalas kelakar Yunho. Lelaki itu duduk di samping sang kakak.

"Bisakah kita langsung pada intinya saja?" Dia bertanya tenang membuat Yunho berdeham.  
"Santailah sedikit Jungkook, sebelum itu ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Tutur Yunho. Lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandang Yunho, hampir Jungkook terlonjak dari duduknya namun rupanya dia memiliki pengendalian diri yang cukup hingga mampu bertahan dengan raut wajah setenang air.

Disana Taemin tengah berjalan kearahnya seraya tersenyum yang sarat akan cemoohan. Jungkook masih setenang air namun auranya tak dapat berdusta, dingin dan hitam. Yunho tersenyum dari balik gelas kaca, memperhatikan tindak tanduk sang adik yang jelas tengah menahan emosi.

"Saya merasa terhormat dapat hadir di pesta anda, Pangeran." Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul membalas sapaan itu. Taemin mengalihkan atensinya pada Jungkook, senyum itu mengembang lagi.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Jungkook. Ku pikir kamu akan membusuk dengan penyesalanmu." Taemin berkelekar. Yunho bertepuk tangan dalam hati melihat keberanian Taemin. Kalimat itu cukup menusuk Jungkook namun masih tak mampu membuatnya jatuh.  
"Senang bisa melihatmu." balasnya santai.

Taemin dengan segala keeleganan yang dimilikinya, ciri khas seorang bangsawan yang begitu melekat pada darahnya. Meskipun bukanlah seorang yang mendominasi namun kharisma itu tidak dapat diabaikan begitu saja. Setiap sisinya penuh dengan ke misteriusan nyata, lembut namun berbahaya pada saat yang sama.

Atensinya berbalik, Yunho masih begitu tenang begitu pula Jungkook. Taemin sejujurnya tidaklah tertarik untuk menemui dua keturunan Klan Jeon ini hanya saja desas-desus yang beredar membuatnya penasaran. Sebagaimana tentang seorang Park Jimin yang tengah menjadi pusat gunjingan orang-orang yang berhasil menarik atensi besar dari dua orang paling berpengaruh di dunia saat ini. Bukankah sifat alami manusia yang memiliki rasa keinginan tahu yang besar, jadi sudah sewajarnya mereka ikut tertarik.

Dan sejujurnya pula Taemin merasa tidak suka Jimin menjadi pusat perhatian. Sosok yang begitu berarti untuknya itu pastilah sekarang memikul beban yang bertambah berat. Karena sebelumnya Jimin sudah memiliki beban yang lain. Taemin merasa letak sumber semua beban Jimin ada pada Jungkook, lelaki tidak tahu diri itu terus menumpahkan beban pada punggung rapuh Jimin. Mengapa ada manusia se-egois Jungkook di dunia ini? Pikirnya masam.

"Senang membuat Jimin menderita, Jungkook?" sarkastik itu terlontak sebagai pertanyaan. Jungkook menahan diri, masih terbalut dengan ketengan mengagumkan miliknya. Jauh di dalam sana rasa sakit itu dia abaikan.

"Aku mencoba memperbaiki kesalahanku Taemin." katanya memperingatkan.

Taemin mendengus halus, mengolok-olok dalam hati.  
"Apa sekarang kamu menjilat ludah sendiri?"

"Ah aku lupa kalo kamu memang binatang."

Giginya bergemertuk, rahang mengeras dan matanya menatap nyalang pada sosok Taemin yang menyesap anggurnya. Mulut pemuda itu sangatlah tajam dan begitu lancang. Andaikan saja semua perkataan itu hanyalah bualan maka Jungkook tak segan untuk menebas kepala Taemin detik ini juga.

Taemin merasa puas, senyum samar itu tidak luput dari perhatian Yunho. Menganggumkan, satu kata yang dapat dia berikan untuk Taemin. Sosok itu sangat Indah namun begitu menyakitkan untuk dimiliki. Ibarat Mawar dengan durinya. Kalimat tajamnya pastilah menginjak harga diri Jungkook. Yunho tergelak dalam hati, menikmati setiap penderitaan adoknya dalam diam.

"Manis sekali mulutmu." puji Jungkook."Tapi kupikir kamu sangat lancang mencampuri urusan pribadiku." tambahnya lagi. Meletakkan gelas kaca itu kemudian bersedekap dengan keangkuhan yang kentara. Tidaklah menjadi masalah apabila Taemin ingin berperang dengannya, Jungkook akan dengan senang hati menyambutnya.

"Terimakasih atas pujian mu." Taemin benar-benar menantangnya. Jungkook hendak berucap lagi akan tetapi Yunho memberi tanda agar tidak melanjutkan perdebatan tak guna itu. Yunho boleh saja membiarkan mereka beradu argumen; sindiran yang sangat ironi. Namun sekarang bukanlah waktunya sebab ada seorang tamu tak diundang tengah mengacau di wilayah kekuasaannya.

"Sayang sekali, ada tikus kecil yang tengah memasuki sarang yang salah. Bisakah kalian menunda pembicaran ini sejenak?" tawarnya manis. Jungkook dan Taemin hanya mengangguk kemudian mereka bangkit untuk menuju lantai atas dimana sudah ada singgasana yang menanti untuk di tempati.

Suasana di ballroom itu masih dalam kondisi baik, waltz mengalun lembut bersama pasangan-pasangan yang tengah berdansa dibawah sana. Tanpa tahu kericuhan tengah berlangsung diluar dinding. Yunho tidak menampilkan raut yang berarti, masih dengan wibawanya yang mengagumkan. Jungkook sedikit penasaran siapa gerangan tikus yang tengah berani mengusik Yunho, sedangkan Taemin hanya diam dengan hati yang menyeringai senang.

Waltz berhenti mengudara, satu persatu pasangan menyingkir. Terganti dengan Simfoni Mozart. Yunho menghitung dalam hati, menunggu detik-detik menyenangkan yang akan segera terjadi.

Dobrakkan menarik seluruh atensi manusia-manusia itu. Satu persatu orang-orang tak di kenal mengacungkan senjata membabi buta. Jeritan mengudara membelai pendengaran, aroma darah menguar menggelitik penciuman. Yunho masih bergeming bersama Jungkook, Taemin dan beberapa orang lain diatas. Mengamati tiap pergerakkan tikus-tikus busuk itu dari balik sebuah dinding kaca hitam.

Dari balik pintu nampaklah seorang pria paruh baya tengah tertawa. Gelaknya seakan mengatakan sebuah kemenangan besar telah tercapai, sebab anak buahnya telah berhasil membunuh tamu-tamu penting sang pangeran, hingga dia dapat membuat sebuah skandal untuk menjatuhkan pangeran. Tanpa tahu bahwa dialah yang akan jatuh melebur dengan kesakitan yang teramat sangat.

Tanpa harus Yunho perintah para anak buahnya yang tengah mengintai dari balik bayang-bayang secepat kilat menyerbu, membalik keadaan. Bahkan orang-orang yang telah disangka mati pun berdiri melepas pakain berlumuran darah palsu itu. Ikut menyerang untuk menghabisi tikus-tikus busuk yang lancang memasuki wilayah mereka.

Yunho tersenyum puas, jauh-jauh hari sudah dia mengetahui bahwasannya ada orang yang lancang ingin menjatuhkan tahtanya tanpa tahu diri. Pikirnya Yunho seorang yang dungu lantas dia dengan lancang berusaha menggulingkan kepemimpinannya. Rupa-rupanya masih ada orang diluar sana yang masih tak percaya dengan kekuatannya. Yunho mendengus dalam hati.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membersihkan tikus-tikus itu. Para tamu yang sebenarnya telah menyaksikan lewat keca hitam yang terdapat dilantai atas. Kejadian mengerikan itu dan hendaknya mereka berpikir ulang apabila hendak berbuat sesuatu pada wilayah kekuasaan pangeran karena Yunho tak segan untuk membersihkan mereka.

"Nah, sekarang kalian bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat tertunda. Aku harus mengurus sampah di bawah sana." Yunho berujar santai. Meninggalkan dua manusia yang tengah menguarkan permusuhan yang nyata.

.

Tbc dulu bye ;))

RNR? :))

 **Ah sebelumnya saya cuman mau bilang jika fanfic ini di publish di watty juga dengan akun / username yang sama :))**


End file.
